


My Favorite Things Part 1

by raynalatrev



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynalatrev/pseuds/raynalatrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about what Cullen loves about Lady Trevelyan</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things Part 1

Rayna’s eyes were every shade of green. When she was happy, they were soft like a meadow, and when she was mad, they turned sharp, like when sunlight hits glass. Cullen could barely ever see them, though, for her hair always fell in her face. He wondered why it never bothered her. At the war table, she came up with battle strategy, all with brunette strands blocking her view. But, he loved that hair. It was shoulder length, and a warm brown. It accented her freckles. Rayna loved to be outside, and the sun had left it’s mark on her. Even in the snows of Emprise Du Lion, she was warm.

Rayna’s lips never met. Like she had a hidden overbite. But they were supple and pink. She had a habit of licking them before she smiled. Cullen loved her smile. It wasn’t straight. In fact, she really only smiled with one side of her mouth. Like whatever she was happy about was her secret, and she could not reveal it. And through that head of wavy hair, she would look at him with one green eye and smile. She was a tease.

A major tease. Rayna loved to wear tight fitting clothes. Every tunic she had hugged her curves like it was becoming one with her. Her breasts were full, and so were her hips. Her arms and legs were muscled, slightly, from all the training. She was strong, but not as she was fast. Because, boy, she was fast. Faster than Cullen, he had to admit. Even the armor she wore was tight. Rayna knew what she had, and she loved to show it.

But Cullen’s favorite part about her was her skin. Rayna was soft. When they were together, he would run his fingers in circles around her belly button, or go from freckle to freckle joking about how he could make constellations. Rayna had many scars, but he loved them all the same. They would lay together and make up stories about how she got them .Though, he feared, some of them were not fictional.

Rayna was a force to be reckoned with, even for Cullen. She was sweet and sly, as a woman trained as she should be. She loved to run circles around him, and whisper naughty things in his ear in the tavern to make him blush. But, at then end of the day, Rayna was just as gentle as he hoped he was.

Laying in bed, they fit side by side with each other. Fingers intertwined lightly, for each was so used to holding a weapon, that they didn’t want to crush the other.


End file.
